(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table cloth and trash bag for receipt on top of a table during a meal or party and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a table cloth and trash bag combination used for picnics, parties and outdoor events and having a table cloth upper portion used for receipt on top of the table made of thin sheet paper or plastic and a trash bag lower portion made of thin sheet plastic and used for receiving trash items therein from the table cloth upper portion.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, a table at an outdoor or indoor event is typically covered with a table cloth prior to serving food items. Upon completion of the event, throw away items are gathered and placed inside a trash bag or carried to a park's nearby trash barrel. The subject invention eliminates the need of having to bring an individual table cloth along with several trash bags to a picnic or party.